Aprilkits story
by Shannonisawsum
Summary: Aprilkit is the only kit of Shadowclans deputy Thunderblaze and Cinderfall. This is her story. Enjoy, storys better then summary!
1. Allegiances

_**Allegiances **_

_**Thunderclan:**_

_**Leader-**_ _Rainstar~_ Large black tom with glowing green eyes. Mate is Autumnwing and kits are Icekit and Shadekit. Brother is Crowclaw.

_**Deputy-**__Echocloud~_ Black and white she-cat with frosty blue eyes. Mate is Ashtail and sister is Moonwhisper.

_**Medicine cat-**_ _Moonwhisker~_ Silver she-cat with white patches and blue eyes. Sister is Echocloud.

_**Medicine cat apprentice-**__Rosepaw~_ Small silver she-cat with green eyes. Parents are Willowstorm and Thornfrost. Litter mates are Hollypaw and Riverpaw.

_**Warriors-**_

_Thornfrost~ _Black tom with grey paws and green eyes. Mate is Willowstorm and kits are Hollypaw, Riverpaw and Rosepaw.

_Crowclaw~_ Black tom with green eyes. Brother is Rainstar.

_Ashtail~_ Dark grey tom with blue eyes. Mate is Echocloud. Litter mates are Willowstorm and Barkpelt.

_Barkpelt~_ Tabby tom with blue eyes. Litter mates are Willowstorm and Ashtail.

_Willowstorm_~ Pretty silver she-cat with white paws and bright blue eyes. Mate is Thornfrost. Kits are Hollypaw, Rosepaw and Riverpaw. Brothers are Ashtail and Barkpelt.

_Snowfall~ _White she-cat with blue eyes. Sisters are Icepool and Autumnwing.

_Icepool~_ Black and white she-cat with green eyes. Sisters are Autumnwing and Snowfall.

_**Apprentices-**_

_Hollypaw~_ Silver she-cat with blue eyes. Parents are Willowstorm and Thornfrost. Litter mates are Riverpaw and Rosepaw. **Mentor- Snowfall**

_Riverpaw~ _Black tom with blue eyes. Parents are Willowstorm and Thornfrost. Sisters are Hollypaw and Rosepaw. **Mentor- Crowclaw**

_**Queens/kits-**_

_Autumnwing_~ White she-cat with green eyes and silver patches. Mate is Rainstar. Kits are Icekit and Shadekit. Sisters are Snowfall and Icepool. (Icekit~ White she-cat with green eyes. Shadekit~ Black tom with green eyes)

_**Elders-**_

_Birchleg~_ Old ginger tom with amber eyes.

_**Windclan:**_

_**Leader- **Brackenstar~_ Tabby tom with amber eyes. Mate is Poppycloud. Sisters are Ivywing and Blossomsong.

_**Deputy-** Shadepelt~_ Dark grey, almost black tom with green eyes. Mate is Rosepool. Kits are Rainpaw and Lionpaw. Brother is Stormfrost.

_**Medicine cat-**Skyfall~_ Ginger and white she-cat with green eyes. Brothers are Fireblaze and Jaywhisker.

_**Medicine cat apprentice-**_ _Flamepaw~_ Dark ginger tom with blue eyes. Parents are Foxclaw and Ivywing. Sisters are Dapplepaw and Fernpaw.

_**Warriors-**_

_Stormfrost_~ Grey tom with black paws and green eyes. Brother is Shadepelt.

_Jaywhisker~_ Tabby tom with amber eyes. Mate is Blossomsong. Litter mates are Skyfall and Fireblaze.

_Foxclaw~ _Red tom with blue eyes. Mate is Ivywing. Kits are Flamepaw, Fernpaw and Dapplepaw. Sisters are Poppycloud and Rosepool. Parents are Sorrelfur and Tigerstripe.

_Fireblaze~_ Ginger tom with amber eyes. Litter mates are Jaywhisker and Skyfall.

_Rosepool~_ White she-cat with blue eyes. Mate is Shadepelt. Kits are Rainpaw and Lionpaw. Litter mates are Poppycloud and Foxclaw.

_Ivywing~_ dappled she-cat with blue eyes. Mate is Foxclaw. Kits are Flamepaw, Fernpaw and Dapplepaw. Litter mates are Brackenstar and Blossomsong.

_Poppycloud~_ Silver she-cat with blue eyes. Mate is Brackenstar. Litter mates are Rosepool and Foxclaw.

_**Apprentices-**_

_Rainpaw~_ Dark grey tom with blue eyes. Parents are Rosepool and Shadepelt. Brother is Lionpaw. **Mentor- Ivywing**

_Lionpaw~_ Dark grey tom with green eyes. Parents are Rosepool and Shadepelt. Brother is Lionpaw. **Mentor- Fireblaze**

_Dapplepaw_~ Dappled she-cat with blue eyes. Parents are Foxclaw and Ivywing. Litter mates are Flamepaw and Fernpaw. **Mentor- Stormfrost**

_Fernpaw~_ Ginger she-cat with white flecks and blue eyes. Parents are Foxclaw and Ivywing. Siblings are Dapplepaw and Flamepaw. **Mentor- Jaywhisker**

_**Queens/kits-**_

_Blossomsong~_ White and Silver she-cat with green eyes. Mate is Jaywhisker. Littermates are Ivywing and Brackenstar.

_**Elders-**_

_Sorrelfur~_ Red she-cat with amber eyes., retired not long ago. Mates is Tigerstripe. Kits are Poppycloud, Rosepool and Foxclaw. Grand-kits are Flamepaw, Dapplepaw, Fernpaw, Rainpaw and Lionpaw.

_Tigerstripe~_ White tom with black flecks and green eyes, retired not long ago. Mate is Sorrelfur. Kits are Poppycloud, Rosepool and Foxclaw. Grand-kits are Flamepaw, Dapplepaw, Fernpaw, Rainpaw and Lionpaw.

_**Riverclan:**_

_**Leader- **__Owlstar~_ Large brown tom with amber eyes. Mate is Nightbreeze. Siblings are Honeyblaze, Tigerclaw and Ripplescar.

_**Deputy-**_ _Shadowfoot~_ Black tom with ice-blue eyes. Father is Greyfoot. Sisters are Ferncloud and Hollyfrost.

_**Medicine cat-**_ _Dovetail~_ Creamy white she-cat with blue eyes. Sister is Nightbreeze.

_**Medicine cat apprentice-**_ ~

_**Warriors-**_

_Ripplescar~_ Black tom with green eyes. Mate is Hollyfrost. Kits are Thornpaw and Cloudpaw. Siblings are Owlstar, Honeyblaze and Tigerclaw.

_Tigerclaw~_ Dark grey tom with green eyes. Siblings are Owlstar, Ripplescar and Honeyblaze.

_Dustleg~ _Ginger tom with amber eyes. Brother is Bramblethorn.

Bramblethorn~ Brown tom with amber eyes. Mate is Ferncloud. Kits are Jaypaw and Lilypaw.

_Lionfall~_ Ginger tom with blue eyes. Brother died of greencough.

_Honeyblaze~_ Small, golden tabby she-cat with soft amber eyes. Brothers are Owlstar, Tigerclaw and Ripplescar.

_Hollyfrost~ _White she-cat with ice-blue eyes. Mate is Ripplescar. Kits are Thornpaw and Cloudpaw. Litter mates are Ferncloud and Shadowfoot. Father is Greyfoot.

_Nightbreeze~_ Black she-cat with green eyes. Mate is Owlstar. Sister is Dovetail.

_Ferncloud~_ Silver she-cat with blue eyes. Mate is Bramblethorn. Kits are Jaypaw and Lilypaw. Litter mates are ferncloud and Hollyfrost. Father is Greyfoot.

_**Apprentices-**_

_Lilypaw~_ Small silver she-cat with blue eyes. Parents are Ferncloud and Bramblethorn. Brother is Jaypaw. **Mentor- Tigerclaw**

_Jaypaw~_ Brown tom with amber eyes. Parents are Ferncloud and Bramblethorn. Sister is Lilypaw. **Mentor- Hollyfrost**

_Thornpaw~_ Black tom with blue eyes. Parents are Hollyfrost and Ripplescar. Sister is Cloudpaw. Mentor- **Nightbreeze**

_Cloudpaw~_ White she-cat with green eyes. Parents are Hollyfrost and Ripplescar. Brother is Thornpaw. **Mentor- Lionfall**

_**Queens/kits-**_

_**Elders-**_

_Greyfoot~_ Dark grey tom with blue eyes. Kits are Hollyfrost, Shadowfoot and Ferncloud.

_**Shadowclan:**_

_**Leader- **__Featherstar~_ White she-cat with blue eyes. Mother is Pebblestorm. Siblings are Breezeclaw and Dawnwing.

_**Deputy-**_ _Thunderblaze~_ Black tom with blue eyes. Mate is Cinderfall. Kit is Aprilkit. Sister is Leaffrost.

_**Medicine cat- **__Hawkfur~_ Dark brown tom with amber eyes. Father is Ashflight. Brother is Blackscar.

_**Medicine cat apprentice-**_ _Moonpaw~_ Light grey she-cat with ice-blue eyes. Parents are Leaffrost and Blackscar. Sister is Hazelpaw.

_**Warriors-**_

_Breezeclaw~ _Dark grey tom with blue eyes. Mate is Dapplefeather. Kits are Stormpaw and Cherrypaw. Sisters are Featherstar and Dawnwing. Mother is Pebblestorm.

_Blackscar~_ Black tom with ice-blue eyes. Mate is Leaffrost. Kits are Hazelpaw and Moonpaw. Father is Ashflight. Brother is Hawkfur.

_Frostfoot~_ White tom with black flecks and green eyes. Sister is Cinderfall.

_Smokeleg~_ Dark ginger tom with amber eyes. Sister is Dapplefeather.

_Dawnwing~ _White she-cat with grey patches and blue eyes. Mother is Pebblestorm. Littermates are featherstar and Breezeclaw.

_Dapplefeather~_ Dappled she-cat with green eyes. Mate is Breezeclaw. Kits are Cherrypaw and Stormpaw. Brother is Smokeleg.

_Leaffrost~_ Tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Mate is Blackscar. Kits are Hazelpaw and Moonpaw. Brother is Thunderblaze.

_**Apprentices-**_

_Hazelpaw~_ Small tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Parents are Leaffrost and Blackscar. Sister is Moonpaw. **Mentor- Breezeclaw**

_Cherrypaw~_ Dappled she-cat with blue eyes. Parents are Dapplefeather and Breezeclaw. Brother is Stormpaw. **Mentor- Leaffrost**

_Stormpaw~ _Dark grey tom with green eyes. Parents are Dapplefeather and Breezeclaw. Sister is Cherrypaw.** Mentor- Frostfoot**

_**Queens/kits-**_

_Cinderfall~_ Silver she-cat with green eyes. Mate is Thunderblaze. Kit is Aprilkit (small silver she-cat with white paws and blue eyes.) Brother is Frostfoot.

_**Elders-**_

_Pebblestorm~_ White she-cat with blue eyes. Kits are Featherstar, Breezeclaw and Dawnwing.

_Ashflight~_ Dark brown tom with ice-blue eyes. Kits are Hawkfur and Blackscar.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

It was so cold. Aprilkit Snuggled closer to Cinderfall, whimpering.

"Thunderblaze!" Cinderfall called urgently to her mate.

Aprilkit saw the black pelt of her father rushing to them.

She shivered and burst into another fit of coughing.

Cinderfall and Thunderblaze shared a look of worry.

"Get Hawkfur" Cinderfall whispered, glancing at her only kit.

Her father nodded and soon returned with the medicine cat.

Hawkfur took one look at Aprilkit and sighed. "I'm afraid she has greencough"

Aprilkit felt Cinderfall tense. "I'm not leaving my only kit" Her mother meowed, her voice breaking. "I'll stay with her"

Hawkfur shook his head. "I'm sorry Cinderfall. I can't have you catching it as well"

Cinderfall looked as though she was going to protest but Thunderblaze cut her off. "Hawkfur will take good care of our kit"

Cinderfall stared and her mate and finally nodded" "I can still visit her, can't I?" She whispered.

"Of course!" Hawkfur meowed, nodding.

Aprilkit felt herself being picked up. She wanted to protest but found that she couldn't even open her eyes.

"She looks dead" Cinderfall whimpered, tears flooding her eyes.

Thunderblaze gave his mate a comforting lick on the cheek. "Hawkfur will do his best" he promised.

The medicine cat carefully carried Aprilkit to his den.

"She's so weak" he thought "Only a miracle can save her now"

"Hawfur?" Moonpaw asked then gasped when she saw the limp kit dangling from his jaws. "Is she?"

"No, not yet" Hawkfur cut her off. He gently lay Aprilkit on a fresh pile of warm moss.

She whimpered and felt herself falling into unconsciousness.

_**So thats the end of my opening chapter. Sorry that it's so short but I was just introducing the main character. The nest chapter will be longer I promise. Anyway review, thnx!!!**_

_**~Shannon XOXO**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Aprilkit was standing in a strange forest, the sunlight seeping through the trees.

"Hello Aprilkit" A strange cat with stars in her fur purred. "I am Silverstar,

leader before Featherstar"

Aprilkit gasped. "Am I dead?" She whimpered, beginning to panic.

Silverstar smiled and shook her head. "No, this is only a visit. I have much to

tell you"

Aprilkit let out a sigh of relief. "What do you want to tell me?" She asked,

growing curious.

Silverstar looked at the tiny kit, fear shone in her eyes. "A great danger is

coming" She meowed, her tone serious.

Aprilkit blinked. "I don't understand" She meowed, confused.

The starry cat closed her eyes and began to fade away. "The shadows april will

lead all to victory" A voice, not her own declared.

"Wait!" Aprilkit yowled. "That makes no sense!"

Silverstar blinked. "It will in time" she meowed, then was goon.

Aprilkit awoke to be surrounded by Cinderfall, Thunderblaze and Hawkfur,

worried expressions painted on their faces.

"Aprilkit!" Cinderfall exclaimed, seeing her kits eyes open.

Aprilkit tried to lift her head but found that she couldn't.

"I didn't feel sick with Silverstar" she thought, thinkiing back to her strange

dream.

"Aprilkit, you must try and eat these" Hawkfur meowed softly, pushing a

mixture of herbs towards her.

Aprilkit weakly lapped up the herbs and closed her eyes again.

"Is she any better?" She heard the faint voice of her father ask.

"Slightly" Hawkfur replied. "It's a miracle that she survived the night, hopefully

she can hold out until Moonpaw returns with more catmint"

Aprilkit heard her mother sniff. "My poor kit, she dosen't deserve this. She's

only two moons old"

Thunderblaze gave his mate a comforting lick on the shoulder. "Starclan won't

let her die" he meowed softly.

Hawkfur sighed "You two have been here all night, you need sleep. Aprilkit

will be fine with me" he meowed, flicking his tail for them to leave.

Thunderblaze stared at his kit. "Starclan watch over her" he whispered before

leading his mate out of the den.

Hawkfur watched them go, then looked back at the tiny kit. "Moonpaw should

be back soon" he thought to himself before curling up beside her.

It had been two days since Aprilkit had been taken into the Medicine cat den.

Moonpaw returned earlier that morning with a jaw full of Catmint.

"Thank Starclan!" Hawkfur purred. "Moonwhisker was generous to give you

all that" he meowed to Moonpaw. Moonpaw nodded "We owe her one" she

agreed then looked at the sleeping kit. "Is she any better?" she asked.

Hawkfur shook his head. "She's been falling in and out of coma since you left.

When she awakes we'll give her the catmint"

Moonpaw nodded, she hoped the kit would survive.

The whole clan was worried about Aprilkit. She was for the time being, the

clans only kit.

_**Two days later...**_

Aprilkit was on the verge of recovery. She had stopped falling in and out of

coma and was finally eating again.

"Moonpaw!" Aprilkit squealed as the medicine cat apprentice padded in.

Moonpaw laughed. "yes?" she asked smiling.

"Can I please go outside?" she asked, a pleading look in her blue eyes.

Moonpaw nodded, Aprilkit had been begging all day. Moonpaw thought she

deserved some fresh air.

"Yay!" Aprilkit beamed at her and swiftly jumped out of her nest. It was hard to

believe that she was fighting for her life several days earlier.

"Be careful" Moonpaw warned.

"Of course!" Aprilkit sung back. She slipped out of the den and breathed in the

fresh air.

"Aprilkit!" Hazelpaw meowed excitedly. "Your finally aloud outside!"

Aprilkit nodded and smiled. "Wanna play tag?" she asked, jumping up and

down with enthusiasm.

"Sure!" Hazelpaw purred.

Aprilkit started to chase Hazelpaw. She leapt onto the larger cat.

"Your it!" she cried, quickly bouncing to her paws and running off again.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a clan meeting!"

Featherstar yowled after jumping onto the high-rock.

"Please can I come Thunderblaze?" Aprilkit begged her father, looking up at

him with big blue eyes.

Thunderblaze chuckled. "Sorry Aprilkit, not until your an apprentice"

Aprilkit pouted. "But thats not for another two moons!" she protested.

Her father shook his head and padded out of the nursery.

Aprilkit wrinkled her nose. "It isn't fair!" she thought angrily. "everyone else

was at the clan meeting, why not her?"

She sat down on the warm moss and sulked. Soon the clan meeting was over

and cats went back to their tasks.

"Aprilkit?" Stormpaw called, padding in.

Aprilkit raised her head and bounced up infront of the young apprentice.

"What was that about?" she demanded, her eyes glowing.

Stormpaw tilted his head. "The gathering, who's going" he meowed.

"Are you going?" She asked, curious.

Stormpaw shook his head "Not this time"

Aprilkits eyes brightened. "Do you want to sneak out with me?" she asked,

suddenly determind to go to the gathering.

Stormpaws eyes widened with shock. "You can't sneak out to the gathering" he hissed. "Featherstar will have your tail!"

Aprilkit frowned. "Quit being so boring" she meowed, rolling her eyes. "I'm

going either way"

Stormpaws eyes widened even further. "She could delay your apprenticeship"

he warned.

Aprilkit shrugged, clearly not caring. "She can't delay it forever" she meowed

then added. "so you coming or not?"

Stormpaw was silent then sighed. "I'll go, someones got to keep you out of

trouble"

Aprilkit smiled. "Then lets ok!" she purred leading the way out of the nursery.

Stormpaw sighed and followed.

Aprilkit led the way through the dirtplace and out into the glowing forest.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Stormpaw asked, his voice sounded

nervous.

Aprilkit nodded determindly. "It's so boring at camp, I can't wait till i'm an

apprentice!"

Stormpaw gave up trying to convince her and followed. Soon they were at the

edge of Thunderclan territory.

Stormpaw spotted Riverclan making their way to the island. "There's

Riverclan" he whispered to Aprilkit who nodded.

"Let's go!" she meowed excitedly. She ran down across Riverclan territory,

careful not to be seen. Stormpaw followed.

"There's Thunderclan, crossing the fallen tree!" Aprilkit squealed as she stopped

behind a bush.

"Their the last clan" Stormpaw observed. "Shadowclan, Windclan and

Riverclan are already inside"

Aprilkit stared at the apprentice, her eyes shining. "We'll wait a bit, then go

across" she decided. Stormpaw nodded and watched as the Thunderclan cat's

crossed the fallen tree. He recognised Riverpaw, who he had met at the

previous gathering and his sisters Rosepaw, who was a medicine cat apprentice

and Hollypaw. He couldn't help but stare at Hollypaw. "She's so beautiful" he

thought as she jumped onto the log and crossed gracefully. Aprilkit must have

noticed him staring at the Thunderclan apprentice. "Who's that silver she-cat

your staring at?" she teased, laughing.

Stormpaws ears grew hot and he blushed. "No one" he muttered, looking away.

Aprilkit giggled. "Your in love with her!" she sang, jumping up and down.

Stormpaw ignored her and tried to change the subject. "They've crossed, let's

go" he mumbled.

Aprilkit smirked and led the way to the log, she easily jumped onto it and

swiftly crossed, Stormpaw followed. They jumped onto the sandy shore and

quietly creeped into the gathering place.

Aprilkit looked around in awe. "There's so many cats!" she whispered. "and

these are only a few from each clan!"

Cat's from all four clans were wondering around and chatting to eachother. The

leaders were leaping onto the high-rock, looking ready to speak.

"We better hide before someone notices us" Stormpaw hissed into Aprilkits ear.

She nodded and followed the older cat into a bush.

"Cat's of the clans!" Owlstar yowled, silencing every cat. "We gather again!,

Brackenstar would you like to start?"

The tabby Windclan leader nodded and looked down at the clans. "Windclan is

doing well, Blossomsong has had three healthy kits. Redkit, Petalkit and

Foxkit" Meows of approval rang through the hollow as Brackenstar continued.

"Prey is thriving, that is all" The tabby tom gestured for Featherstar to speak.

Aprilkit looked up at her leader who was gazing down at the cats.

"Shadowclan is strong as ever, Dawnwing is expecting Frostfoots kits"

Happy meows rose from the clans but were quickly silenced.

"More kits!" Aprilkit thought happily. "Finally someone to play with!"

"That is all" Featherstar yowled and a large black tom took her place.

"This must be Rainstar, leader of Thunderclan!" Aprilkit guessed silently.

"Thunderclan is well, we have two new apprentices, Shadepaw and Icepaw!"

There was pride in his meow and he beamed down and a white she-cat and

black tom, who were holding their heads up high as cats congradulated them.

"Also, Icepool is expecting Crowclaws kits. That is all"

Owlstar was the last to speak. "Riverclan has two new warriors!" He announced

loudly. "Cloudshine and Thornpelt!" he gestured to a white she-cat and black

tom who were ducking their heads in embarrassment. "The gathering is over!" 

he yowled and jumped down from the high-rock.

"Come on Aprilkit" Stormpaw hissed, already leading the way back to the

branch.

"Hurry!"

Aprilkit quickly followed, butterflys danced in her stomach. She couldn't wait

until she got to go to another gathering!

The two young cats hurried to the edge of the Thunderclan border.

"We didn't get caught!" Aprilkit sung happily, her tail up high.

Stormpaw rolled his eyes. "we're not in camp yet. I'm sure Cinderfall would

have noticed her only kit goon" he reminded her.

Aprilkit didn't care. "I'll just say I fell asleep behind the nursery entrance" she

meowed calmly. "I've done it before"

Stormpaw shrugged and hurried through the dirtplace and into the camp. The

cat's that didn't go to the gathering were sitting around sharing tongues.

"They didn't even notice we were goon!" Stormpaw meowed in shock.

Aprilkit beamed and padded into the camp.

"Aprilkit!" Cinderfalls angry hiss stopped her in her tracks. "where have you

been?"

Aprilkit hesitated "The Dirtplace" she finally meowed, as innocently as she could.

Cinderfall didn't look convinced and continued to glare at her daughter.

"And what was Stormpaw doing with you?" she asked, eyeing the young

apprentice.

"I asked him to come" Aprilkit meowed. "I wanted the company"

Cinderfall stared at her kit for a long while then sighed. "get into the

nursery. The cats who went to the gathering should be back soon"

Aprilkit nodded and hurried to the nursery.

**And thats the end of Chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. If I don't get any reviews I may not continue.**

**Thnx **

**~ShannonXOXO**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

"Mother, Stop!" Squealed Aprilkit as Cinderfall covered her in licks.

"You have to look good for your apprentice ceremony!" Cinderfall meowed,

pride shone through her voice.

Aprilkit gave up trying to escape her mothers grasp and sat their as Cinderfall

finished grooming her.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a clan meeting!"

Featherstars yowl echoed through the nursery.

"This is it!" Aprilkit cried, running out of the den with Cinderfall following.

She watched as the cats began to gather. Her father, Thunderblaze padded up to

her and smiled down at his kit.

"You ready?" he asked, pride in his eyes.

Aprilkit nodded eagerly and followed her father.

"We gather to name another apprentice!" Featherstar yowled loudly, sending a

shiver through Aprilkits back.

"Aprilkit please step forward"

Aprilkit did as she was asked.

"From this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as

Aprilpaw!" Featherstar announced and cats meowed in approval.

Featherstar gazed around the cats and her eyes rested on Blackscar.

"Blackscar!"

The tom stepped forward and faced his leader.

"You are a fine warrior, you will mentor Aprilpaw. Teach her all you know"

Blackscar nodded and beamed at Aprilpaw. "I will" he meowed.

Aprilpaw smiled happily. Blackscar was a good warrior and one of the best

fighters in Shadowclan.

"Aprilpaw!, Aprilpaw!, Aprilpaw!" The clan chanted her new name.

Cat's started to wander back to their old tasks, some stopped and congradulated

her.

"You'll make a fine warrior" Thunderblaze purred before walking off to

organise patrols.

Aprilpaw grinned and stared up at her mentor. "What first?" She asked, trying

to contain her excitement.

"First, a tour of the territory" Blackscar meowed. "Not that exciting i'm afraid."

Aprilpaw jumped up and down. "Ok! Let's go!" she raced to the camp entrance

and waited unpatiently for her mentor to catch up.

"This is the Windclan border" Blackscar explained as they neared a moor.

"What can you smell?"

Aprilpaw drew in a breath of the fresh air. "rabbit" she answered quickly. "And I can smell a patrol"

Blackscar nodded, satisfied.

Aprilpaw gazed across the moor and spotted a patrol of three cats.

"The dark grey tom is Windclans deputy, Shadepelt." Blackscar meowed,

following Aprilpaws gaze.

"The dappled she-cat is Ivywing and the smaller tom is her apprentice

Rainpaw."

Aprilpaw noticed that the apprentice was carrying a mouse. She looked at her

mentor with narrowed eyes.

"I thought Windclan only hunted rabbits" she meowed, frowning.

Blackscar shook his head. "They catch what they can get" he meowed and

started to pad away.

Aprilpaw stared after the Windclan cats for another moment then quickly

dashed after her mentor.

"It's getting late" Blackscar observed as they entered the camp.

"Go get something to eat then rest. Tommorrow we're on the hunting patrol"

Aprilpaw nodded and padded to the fresh-kill pile. She picked up a vole and sat

down in the shade to eat it.

"Hello Aprilpaw!" Cherrypaw purred, padding over to her with a mouse. "Mind

if I join you?"

Aprilpaw nodded, her mouth fill of fresh-kill.

"How was your first day as an apprentice?" Cherrypaw asked.

Aprilpaw gulped. "It was ok, all we did was look at the territory though" she

meowed, sighing. "At least tommorrow i'm on the hunting patrol"

Cherrypaw nodded. "Yeah, everyone gets shown the territory on their first day"

She meowed, taking a bite of her mouse.

They ate in silence until they had both finished their meals.

"Want me to show you the apprentices den?" Cherrypaw asked, standing up and

eyeing Aprilpaw.

"That'd be great!" Aprilpaw purred, also standing up and following the older

apprentice into a dark den.

"You can put your nest by my'n if you like" Cherrypaw added, circling her

own , before finally lying down.

Aprilpaw did the same and closed her eyes yawning. "night" she whispered,

then all was black.

Aprilpaw blinked open her eyes to be in a strange, but some how familiar

forest.

"Hello?" she meowed, looking around in search of anyone she knew.

"Greetings Aprilpaw" A silver cat with stars in her paw meowed, smiling. "We

meet again"

Aprilpaw gasped. "Silverstar?" she whispered, unsure.

The starry she-cat nodded.

"I know it's been a while, but Starclan could not reach you" Silverstar meowed,

sighing.

"What do you mean?" Aprilpaw asked, confussed.

The Starclan cat stared at her and shook her head.

"You will understand in time" she meowed. "But for now you must train hard

and prepare for the huge task ahead of you"

Aprilpaw frowned. "What huge task?"

Silverstar gazed at her and started to fade. "The shadows april will lead all to

victory..." she whispered, then was goon.

"I don't understand!" Aprilpaw yowled before tumbling into darkness once

more.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_**I was kinda hurt that the only review I got was an insult. It makes me wonder if I should continue. For now, I will but if I don't get any NICE reviews I will delete aprilkits story; :(**_

"Aprilpaw!" Blackscar hissed, nudging the sleeping apprentice. "hunting patrol!"

Aprilpaw was immediately awake and jumped to her paws, forgetting about her dream with Silverstar. She let Blackscar lead the way out of the den, being careful not to wake the remaining apprentices.

"Took you long enough" Breezeclaw grumbled as the two cats padded over to them.

Aprilpaw rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. She didn't dare be cheeky to a senior warrior.

"Isn't Frostfoot coming?" Blackscar asked, frowning as he noticed the white tom missing.

Breezeclaw nodded. "He went to get Stormpaw. He should be back any minute"

While they waited, Aprilpaw gave herself a quick wash. Finally the two cats appeared and the group padded in silence through the damp forest.

"What can you smell?" Blackscar asked Aprilpaw, breaking the silence.

Aprilpaw drew in a deep breath of air. "Mouse and... lizard" she meowed, feeling pleased with herself.

"Very good" Her mentor meowed, nodding.

For the next few hours Blackscar taught Aprilpaw how to hunt and successfully catch prey. He was clearly impressed and even shocked when Aprilpaw dragged back a lizard, twice her size.

"Your a natural!" he praised his apprentice. "Shadowclan is lucky to have a excellent hunter like you in the clan."

Aprilpaw beamed at her mentors compliment and happily followed him back to camp, dragging the huge lizard behind her.

"Aprilpaw!, did you catch that?" Thunderblaze asked as they entered the camp, his eyes wide with shock.

She dropped her catch and nodded. "On my first go too" she boasted, enjoying all the attention.

Her father purred and gave her a lick behind the ear. "I'm very proud of you" he meowed before padding away.

Aprilpaws smile grew and she quickly picked up her lizard and dragged it into the nursery.

"Hello Aprilpaw" Dawnwing purred as she entered the den. "did you catch that?" she added when she saw the lizard in Aprilpaws jaws.

Aprilpaw nodded and dropped the prey infront of the queen.

"Wheres Silverkit and Darkkit?" she asked, noticing the kits missing.

"Annoying Hawkfur i'm guessing" Dawnwing meowed with a sigh. "Those two are always running off and getting into trouble"

Aprilpaw laughed. "I can go fetch them for you if you like" she offered, remembering that Dawnwing had had bellyache during the night.

The queen looked up at her, a grateful look in her eyes. "Thankyou Aprilpaw, I would appreciate it"

"No problem" Aprilpaw meowed, flicking her tail and hurrying out of the nursery. She gazed around the camp and immediately spotted the two kits stalking a rather annoyed looking, Hawkfur.

Aprilpaw giggled and bounded over to them. "Hello Hawkfur" she meowed, nodding politely at the medicine cat.

"Aprilpaw" Hawkfur replied. "How was your first full day as an apprentice?"

"Good" she meowed "I caught a huge lizard"

Hawkfur nodded. "I'm sure you'll make an excellent warrior" he meowed then added. "i have to go speak with Featherstar, please excuse me"

Aprilpaw watched him jump up the rocks and enter featherstars den. "I wonder what thats about" she thought before turning back to the kits.

"The lizard I caught today is up in the nursery" she told them. "you can have some if you like"

"really?" Silverkit asked, her eyes wide. She had never tried lizard.

Aprilpaw nodded. "Yep, you better hurry though. Dawnwing might eat it all"

The two kits paused for a moment then looked at each other.

"come on!" Darkkit yowled, racing back into the nursery with his sister close behind.

Aprilpaw smiled at the two kits then yawned. It had been a long day, she was tired. She found her way into the apprentices den and curled up in her warm bed of moss. She closed her eyes and started to think of her dream. "The shadows april will lead all to victory..." A voice whispered into her ear. She shivered. "What does it mean?" she wondered before tumbling into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
